The present invention relates to surgical tables and accessories, and, particularly, to Trendelenburg braces that are used to secure the position of a patient on a patient support surface that is tilted in a Trendelenburg position. More particularly, the present invention is directed to hip brace apparatus that are coupled to surgical tables.
Patients are placed in a variety of positions on surgical tables during surgical procedures in order to optimize access to surgical sites, enhancing surgical outcomes. Numerous products are available for use in conjunction with surgical platforms, tables, and the like to position and secure a patient""s limbs or other body parts in an optimal position for the surgeon. These products include headrests and restraints, arm supports, leg holders, shoulder braces, lateral braces and supports, restraints, stirrups, and similar devices.
In the Trendelenburg position, a patient is tilted or inclined such that the patient""s feet are at an elevation higher than the patient""s head. Patients are sometimes placed in the Trendelenburg position, for example, during abdominal surgery so that the patient""s abdominal organs are pushed toward the chest cavity. It is also common for patients to be placed in the Trendelenburg position when surgery is to be performed on the patient""s pelvic region.
When a patient is placed in the Trendelenburg position, the patient has a tendency to shift or slide under the force of gravity toward the head end of the surgical table supporting the patient. In addition, during surgical procedures, surgeons may sometimes apply forces to patients with surgical instruments that have a tendency to cause the patients to move. It is desirable, therefore, to have a patient held securely in place on a surgical table during surgery. This is especially true during video surgery, for example, where small movements of the patient are exaggerated on a video monitor due to magnification of the image of the surgical site on the monitor.
The present invention provides hip brace apparatus that are coupled to surgical tables and other patient support devices, and that are adjusted to secure a patient in position when the surgical table is tilted in a Trendelenburg position. The hip brace apparatus preferably includes a hip brace configured with a cupped surface that engages the patient in an area adjacent the iliac crest of the pelvis. An adjustable positioning assembly couples the hip brace to the surgical table and permits the hip brace to be moved into and locked in a number of positions. In preferred embodiments, the shape of the cupped surface is generally complimentary to the shape of a portion of the iliac crest so as to prevent longitudinal movement of the patient toward the head end of the surgical table, and so as to prevent transverse movement of the patient toward the sides of the surgical table. Also, in preferred embodiments, the hip brace includes a base member and padding material covering at least a portion of the base member.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for restraining a patient in a Trendelenburg position includes a patient support surface that is tiltable. The patient support surface has a head end, a foot end, and opposed sides that extend between the head end and the foot end. The apparatus further includes a pair of padded hip braces positioned inward from the sides of the patient support at an intermediate location between the head end and foot end of the patient support surface. The pair of padded hip braces preferably engage a top portion of the hips of a patient lying on the patient support surface to prevent the patient from sliding toward the head end when the patient support surface is tilted in a Trendelenburg position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for restraining a patient in a Trendelenburg position includes positioning a patient on a tiltable patient support surface having a head. The method further preferably includes engaging a top portion of the patient""s hips with hip braces that are configured to engage the top portion of the patient""s hips and prevent the patient from sliding toward the head end of the patient support surface when the patient support surface is tilted in a Trendelenburg position. The method includes tilting the patient support surface into a Trendelenburg position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for restraining a patient in a Trendelenburg position includes a padded portion configured to engage a patient""s hip. The connector portion is coupled between the padded portion and the patient support adjustable to permit movement of the padded portion relative to the patient support. The padded portion engages the hip to provide a force vector at the hip away from the head end of the patient support. In a preferred embodiment, there will be a padded portion on each side of the patient to engage the patient""s hips to prevent movement to the head end of the support.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.